


Let Me Sleep

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt provided by <a href="http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>merfilly</b></a>-let me sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**merfilly**](http://merfilly.dreamwidth.org/) because prompt, yes!

Kirk feels really woozy, his eyes drifting shut of their own volition. He floats in darkness, warm and peaceful, before several light slaps and McCoy's shouting return him to consciousness.

Kirk groans an, "'M sleepy," tongue thick and heavy and his mouth dry.

"That's what happens when you use your face to block the fist of an angry drunk. You have a concussion." McCoy jabs Kirk with a hypospray.

"Ow!" Kirk slaps a hand against his neck and glares at McCoy. "You get off on that thing, don't you?"

"Like you and bar fights. Now shut up and stay awake."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wake Up Call (Dirty Little Secrets Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388253) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
